


Papa's Princess

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his daughter’s wedding day, Killian is unwilling to give his baby girl away to another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa's Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladylionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylionheart/gifts), [VictoriaSqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSqualor/gifts).



> Happy very early birthday, Sarah (also, happy crying, Victoria).

“Killian, it is your daughter’s wedding day, the least you can do is _pretend_ to be happy for her,” Aurora hissed underneath her breath. Killian sat slouched at her side, pouting, and glared, if possible, even harder at the floor.

He didn’t want to plaster on a false smile. He didn’t care who it offended. He was not happy for this day. He’d done everything in his power to prevent this day from happening. In what universe would he happily hand his only daughter over the offspring of that Swan lark and her puppet lover? Couldn’t she have chosen his Bae to continue procreating with? Then he wouldn’t have some vagrant defiling his princess, he’d have a grandson _and_ his princess with him always.

God, Emma Swan was such a selfish cunt sometimes.

“Killian,” she warned when he didn’t say anything. He could feel her anger and despite his stubbornness, he knew better than to ignore her. Twenty years of marriage had taught him that she was in control and he was just there to please her. Resistance was futile. He glanced up to meet her eyes but continued to pout.

They’d had this fight a dozen times. He’d tell her that Violet was his and he refused to give her away. Aurora would scream that their daughter was not a possession, not one of his trinkets to carry with him always. Then he would complain that the Booth spawn hadn’t even asked his permission and Aurora would remind him that she was the head of this household and she had given it freely and he would do well to abide by the wishes of the women in his life. He would insist that he was a man and he demanded to be the one to make such decisions. Then he would sleep on the sofa until he came crawling back, spewing apologies, which sometimes took _days_.

He groaned.

“She’s just a baby, she doesn’t need to be-“

“Hush, she’s coming.”

Violet entered the room and she was a vision. Aurora had been beautiful on their wedding day, perfection, but his baby girl…

Killian sighed. She took his breath away.

“Oh, darling, you look perfect!” Aurora gushed as she jumped to her feet to inspect Violet. She gave them a twirl and then set her sights on Killian. It tormented him, to have two stubborn princesses that fought for ownership of his heart. All he’d ever desired was to give them the world and to keep them with him always. He wasn’t ready to watch one willingly walk away from him and for another man no less.

“Papa? How do I look?”

Killian gave her a small, resigned sigh. He knew there was no use in talking her out of this, no matter how much it pained him to watch her go through with it. He also could not lie to his baby girl.

“Like a stream in a desert, my love.”

Violet beamed and he realized that as much as he hated this, he couldn’t ruin her special day because of his own selfish desires. So, despite his pride and broken heart, he kissed her cheek, took her hand, and gave her away to a man who could never be worthy of her, not that any man ever could.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The months passed and before Killian knew it well over a year had gone by since he’d lost his princess. It had been hard, he’d pouted for the first few days, then continued to sulk for weeks until he realized that just because Violet was off on her own, married, that she wasn’t lost to him. She called him every day, visited him at the docks, and they even had weekly dinners. It wasn’t the same, but he learned to accept it.

Eventually it became enough for him, especially when he realized that in sharing Violet he was gaining yet another woman who would fight for control of his black heart.

“She’s…” Killian had no words. He’d only been this speechless once in his life, the day Aurora had given him the greatest gift of his life; Violet. And here he was again, almost two decades later, experiencing it all over again only it was different. He wasn’t terrified, no this was something new, he was…

Was this pride? Real pride? Had he done something right in his horribly long life filled with selfish deeds and deceit?

“I know, I’m in love with her too, Killian.” Aurora rested her chin on his shoulder as they both continued to gaze down at their granddaughter, completely awed by her existence. He’d caught glimpses of her at the hospital but this was the first time he’d gotten to see her in the flesh, to really take her in, and of course the first time he’d allowed himself to hold her.

“She’s perfect.” There were no other words to describe her. She was the definition of perfection.

“Our little Rose,” Aurora cooed as she traced Rose’s forehead with her forefinger before allowing the sleeping baby to take hold of it with her tiny fist.

Killian glanced up at Aurora for the first time since laying eyes on the majestic being in his arms and realized that his eyes were brimmed with tears.

“I finally did something right, didn’t I? I mean…with Violet. She’s the one good thing I ever did in my life and now we have Rose. We did this, Aurora,” he whispered, amazed. Loving Aurora had been selfish, she deserved better, and he’d only ever wanted to possess her like one of his treasures. He’d been terrified of losing her so he’d concocted a plan to keep her by giving her a child, something to tie her to him. He’d never expected to love their child more than he loved her; he didn’t even know it was possible to have that much love in your body for one person, let alone two.

Violet had been his, the only thing that he could truly call his own. He’d never wanted to let her go but now…

“How is it possible to love someone so much when you’ve just met them?”

Aurora smiled in a way that made him fall in love with all over again. She pressed her lips to his temple before wrapping them both in her arms.

“She’s a part of us, Killian. She exists because of our love and I think we’ve always loved her, we just didn’t know she existed was all. And now she does.”

Killian didn’t know if that was true but he knew he was going to spoil his new princess rotten. He was going to love her more than any grandfather had ever loved his grandchild. How could he not? She was only three days old and already a little pirate; she’d stolen his heart with only one glance.

“Mind if I take her? Violet says it’s time for the baby to eat.”

“Not now, son, I’ve gotten her to sleep.”

Killian didn’t even bother to look up and watch as shock registered on poor Marco’s face. Killian had always loved the lad, despite the fact that Swan was a thorn in his side that damn puppet was his mate, and until his son had defiled his precious girl, he’d been the son he’d never had. Now Killian could forgive him for taking his Violet away because he’d given him something back in return.

“Papa, she’s going to be a nightmare later if she doesn’t.”

He glanced up to find his princess leaning against the wooden swan boy. She looked the way her mother once had; completely exhausted and spent. He gave her a small pout, knowing he’d have to give Rose back, but he wasn’t ready.

“Five more minutes,” he pleaded.

“Papa,” Violet began with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, sparrow, I’ll bring her to you myself. Go, you both could use some rest,” Aurora assured as she ran her fingers through Killian’s hair.

“Thank you, mum. Come.” Violet took her husband by the hand and led him from the room. Once they were gone Killian huffed.

“I don’t ever want to let her go,” he complained.

“Don’t worry,” Aurora whispered with a smile. “Don’t you remember what life with a newborn was like? They’ll be asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow.” They hadn’t had help, other than their friends. Sleep was a rare and wonderful thing when dealing with an infant. Killian smirked, glad Aurora still had a manipulative streak to her.

“I do think that warrants a turn with our little flower,” he whispered.

“I’m shocked you’re willing to let me have her,” she said as she took Rose from his arms and cradled her against her chest. She smiled down at the little darling and her face lit up. Killian hadn’t seen her that happy in years.

“Let’s just say I enjoy the view.”

Aurora met his eyes and gave him a smile.

“I love you, even if you are a childish pirate.”

He reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek in his palm.

“And I love you, ‘Rora, you’ve surrounded me with beautiful women, it’s all I’ve ever wanted in life.”

She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the new love of their life. Killian watched her with a smile, knowing that if he died this very day he would leave this earth as the happiest man to ever walk upon it.


End file.
